First Loves
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: First loves never worked out, Dino knew that, but even still, he never regreted loving Squalo. S/D rated T because Squalo needs soap in his mouth XD for Boo-chan's contest


UGH! FUCK THIS ONE! DX I know I faaaaaaaaaaailed at SD but...this is the best I could do =_= curse you Boo-chaaaaaaan!

This is the fifth pairing for Boo-chan's contest. -SHe's evil! RUN!-

N., here it is, my first attempt at Squalo/Dino!

Summary: First loves never worked out, Dino knew that, but even still, he never regreted loving Squalo.

Rating: M for language

Genre: hurt/comfort, romance

Pairing: Squalo/Dino

Love meh! I tried!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

I'd also like ot thank my beta don't-stop-believing luvish you! o3o!

* * *

**First Loves**

First loves never work out. That's what his father had told him when he was young and his mother left. "Then why did you marry her?" Dino had demanded, tears in his eyes, "If you knew it wouldn't work out, why did you even bother?"

His father knelt in front of him and hugged his sobbing child, enveloping him in warmth and love. "Because I so hoped I could make it work," he told the boy, "I really wished I could make it work."

But it hadn't worked out. His mother left without a backwards glance, saying she didn't give a fuck anymore and was tired of being a mafia wife. She wanted to be a Broadway actress. Last he heard of her, she was playing minor parts. At least her dream came true, even if she never contacted him. Dino couldn't hate her, and neither could his father apparently. He still had their wedding picture on his desk along with a picture of when Dino turned five.

His father never remarried, and Dino watched as his father slowly grew sicker and sicker. It was obvious why he was dying. Romario told him it was from an old illness, but even seven-year-old Dino could see it was from a broken heart. He tried to get his mother to come home, to do something. She never responded. Dino Senior became bedridden and Dino Jr. was shipped off to boarding school at eleven years old.

It was there he met his own first love, a boy named Squalo.

"Stupid runt!" Dino yelped as he fell back into the rose bush. Sharp thorns dug into his skin, making his bleed. The more he struggled to get free from the vicious plant, the more cuts he got. The five boys, two years older than him, stood there, laughing at the younger boy's plight. "Listen here you little bastard, you better keep your nose out of our business, you hear?"

He froze as a thorn dug into his neck, afraid to move. But in a trembling voice, Dino said defiantly, "Y-y-you shouldn't p-pick on little k-kids." They sneered at him and he whimpered. Why did he have to come to this school? All that happened was he got picked on for being a klutz, small, weak, and sadly, smart as well.

"It doesn't matter what we do," snapped the biggest boy, "the kid owed us money."

"You beat him up!" A scream filled the air as the biggest boy put his foot onto Dino's stomach.

"Listen you, keep you're mouth shut or I'll…"

"Vooooiii!!!!" a voice all but screamed. The five boys jumped and looked around, suddenly looking nervous, "The fuck you shit heads doing?"

"N-n-nothing Squalo…we were just…just…"

Sunlight glinted off the sharp edge of a sword, a special made, handcrafted piece from the Sword Smith of Sicily no doubt. "Why don't you fuckers get out of here before I slice you up?" They scattered. The boys had just vanished from view when the boy, Squalo, turned to look at Dino, "God you look pathetic," he reached out, grasping one of Dino's pale wrists and pulling him up, "Fuck what did you do, thrash around like a fucking idiot?" Dino just sniffed and tried to pull some of the thorns out. "Don't do that," Squalo exclaimed, slapping Dino's hand, "you'll make it worse. Fuck…come on." He dragged the smaller boy away from the crushed rosebush back towards the dormitories.

Turned out Squalo was in the same grade as Dino, though in very different classes. "You're in the classes for future bosses," Squalo told him, when Dino mentioned what classes he had. He held a pair of tweezers in his fingers, diligently, but carefully pulling the thorns out, "I'm just a punk whose mom had connections."

Despite himself, Dino felt a little jealous. He hardly remembered his mother anymore. To hear the word tossed out so carelessly always upset him, which is probably one reason why he got picked on all the time. That and he cried so easily.

"You're a wimp," Squalo said suddenly as he pulled put a thorn that had been pushed in pretty deep and Dino let out a cry, "I get hurt worse all the time."

A sniff. "Why?"

"I'm a fucking swordsman," Squalo exclaimed a smirk making its way onto his face, "the best fucking swordsman ever!"

Dino blinked and titled his head to the side. The gears in his head were moving, working to figure this out. Squalo equals swordsman; swordsmen in fairytales equal knights in shining armor; did that make him a damsel in distress? Things finally clicked together as Squalo pulled out the last thorn and began to spread disinfectant over the injured boy and wrap him up like a mummy.

"You're gonna look so stupid tomorrow and-Hey!" He pulled back, face red as Dino sat back as well grinning, "Voooii! Why the fuck did you just kiss me!?" He rubbed at his cheek as though trying to get germs off, "Fag!"

"Papà says one should always say 'thank you' properly," Dino explained seriously, "and in fairytales, knights always get a kiss."

Squalo shuddered, "You're as stupid as you look. That's in fucking fairytales, and you aint some fucking princess." In the distance, the dinner bell rang, "Come on dumbass, let's go get some food, I'm starved from saving your ass."

"'mm 'kay," Dino agreed standing up. He winched as his injuries protested the movement, but valiantly tried to ignore them and followed his new friend out of Squalo's single room.

From that point on, Squalo and Dino were always together, a pair, two peas in a pod, whatever you wanted to call them. Between classes they met up in the halls and talked until the warning bell sounded. Dino got up early just to watch Squalo practicing in the morning when the sun rose. They sat together at meals, and several times when the monitor on duty did bedroom checks, Dino was over in Squalo's room watching videos or playing games with his friend. If either noticed the rumors going around, they ignored them. It's not like all the rumors were false.

Squalo looked up from his magazine when the door to him room burst open. He expected Dino, since the blonde was the only one stupid enough to come in without knocking first. Instead he found the RA for the second floor boy's dorm standing there. He looked livid. "You!" he pointed at Squalo, "Go get your blasted friend out of his room! He's locked the door and won't let anyone in, not even his roommate."

"I can understand why, guy has horrible sense of style." Squalo said as the RA glared at him. Rolling his eyes, the silverette got up, and went to see what was wrong with his dearly mental friend. A group of people had gathered outside the door, one of whom being Dino's roommate. The kid was a bookworm with the most pompous attitude Squalo had ever come across, himself included! Anyone with a GPA under 4.3 he refused to even acknowledge. He was the definition of the stereotypical nerd, including the thick round glasses, sweater vest, and too straight pants. There was always a pencil behind his left ear, which he always forgot was there and went on a ten minute hunt for it before remembering.

"Get him out of there," demand the little nerd, "I need to get my books."

"Fuck off pussy," Squalo snapped before stepping up to the door and rapped on the door with his fist. "Voooi! Fag! You in there?"

Muffled noises.

He banged on the door again, left eye twitching. "Open the fucking door, you're making a scene!"

Nothing.

Squalo groaned, slapped his face. "Fuck me…" Everyone in the area yelped as the door was suddenly knocked off its hinges by the force of Squalo's shoulder slam on it. "Door's open," he pointed out striding in. He emerged a few seconds later with Dino over his shoulder. The blonde was shaking, hiding his face in the back of Squalo's shirt. Everyone gaped at the pair as they vanished down the hall, Squalo whistling a tune.

It was almost midnight before the RA dared to check in on Squalo and Dino. He knocked, though technically he didn't have to before inserting his master key and opening the door. The pair were lying on the bed, the smaller of the two pressed as close to the silverette as possible. His face was red and wet as though he had been crying for hours before he managed to fall asleep. Squalo was still awake, propped up on one elbow, his free hand tangled in the blonde locks of his best friend. "The fuck you want pedophile?"

The RA just shook his head and shut the door. Dino shifted, and whimpered softly. "Papà…"

Squalo rolled his eyes to the ceiling. He hesitated for a moment before kissing Dino's forehead. "Dumbass, you knew he was going to die soon," Another whimper, as though he heard what Squalo had said. "Idiot…I won't leave anytime soon, just don't fucking piss me off." A soft mumble but at least it wasn't a whimper.

.

.

.

"Congratulations Bucking Horse," Squalo said, slapping Dino's shoulder as hard as he could. Dino stumbled and let out a whine as he rubbed his assaulted shoulder.

"Jesus Squalo, do you always have to hit so hard?"

"I never half-ass anything." Why did he sound of proud of that?

Dino shook his head, laughing, "I'm a little surprised actually, I didn't think you'd come to my wedding…after all, you never seemed to like her."

Squalo just rolled his eyes, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I don't like the whore…but you do…and you're the idiot who has to live with her," Softer he said, "'s long as your happy."

The expression on Dino's face softened and he smiled, "Thank you Squalo…that means a lot."

They shared a look, not unnoticed by their respective lover/spouse. "Dino!" "Fucking shark!" They were assaulted by their significant other, both glaring daggers at each other.

"Dino honey, we need to go sit down. They'll start dinner soon."

"You said there would be alcohol. I see no alcohol trash."

Squalo and Dino looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and parted ways, talking to their significant other in hopes to calm them down.

Dino had known his first love would never work out, which is why when Squalo had told him he was leaving to join the Varia, he hadn't stopped him. The blonde had smiled, pecked his friend on the cheek, and told him good luck. Blushing, Squalo had left, and never looked back. Now they had both moved on, but Dino couldn't say he was upset. After all, he still had his best friend, and a wife to boot!

* * *

Yami: I am soooo fucked up aren't I XD lol, YES THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU ASK FOR DINO/SQUALO...or Squalo/Dino, pick your poison X3

Lol so, R&R as always, and don't kill me, kill Boo-chan, and thank DSB-chan for this story actually being grammatically and otherwise correct :) having a beta is so nice.


End file.
